


and if i fall

by BerryliciousCheerio



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryliciousCheerio/pseuds/BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where maya's a little broken and a lot stubborn</p><p>or: riley gives maya a piggyback through six blocks of manhattan midday rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if i fall

**Author's Note:**

> "rilaya + "Please put me down it's just a sprained ankle" :)"
> 
> look at the babies  
> they're just so friggin adorable
> 
> disclaimed

 

 

 

“Please put me down, Riles.  It’s just a sprained ankle.”

“If I put you down, are you going to try and walk on it?”

Her lack of answer is telling.  Riley hitches Maya up a little higher, smirking when Maya huffs out an irritated breath that tickles the back of Riley’s neck.

“You’re ridiculous,” Maya mumbles, even as she leans her forehead against Riley’s shoulder.  “It’s not even that bad of a sprain.”  

Which is a lie.  Maya cried when she fell, which was scary enough on it’s own, but what really freaked Riley out was how swollen her ankle was?  And the fact that it was bruising within seconds of Maya’s fall–Riley’s far from being a doctor, but she’s tripped enough in her life to recognize a sprain from a break, and she’d bet most of her paycheck on Maya’s ankle being broken.

Not that she’ll voice this to Maya, considering she was crying all of ten minutes ago.  

They get a few strange looks, but Maya’s got her head tucked in the juncture of Riley’s shoulder, face turned into her, and honestly?  Riley thinks this may be the one time in their lives that Maya isn’t primed for a fight.  Much as she may protest it.

“Does it feel any better?” Riley asks, only a little short of breath.  Cheerleading has done her good, because she probably wouldn’t have been able to carry Maya the six blocks to Urgent Care otherwise.  

Maya nods.  “A little,” she answers in a small voice.  “Thanks for carrying me.”

“Of course, Peaches.”


End file.
